Synchronicity
by HeatHazed
Summary: There is a realm where people live in constant fear of an evil dragon that lives on its outskirts. The dragon is not only evil, but also very powerful, but the dragon leaves the kingdom in peace, with one small law. He demands that a young girl or a boy to be brought to his cave, for him to keep as his prisoner. That person is forced to sing and dance for him...well until they die.
1. Chapter 1

**HeatHazed: Hey you guys! :) as you can see this 2nd fanfic! X)))) But this is a collaboration w/ my friend! (But it's mostly my friend writing, cause I have OTHER story that I have to write...) SO I just write 1/4 of the story OR just give my friend some ideas :D The writer of this story will talk after the story X).**

* * *

**Synchronicity**

**:: Searching the Skies for You ::**

**:: Paradise of Light and Shadow ::**

**and**

**:: ? ::**

**0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0o****0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0**

_Without a certain destination, I keep pursuing east. My own shadow is the only company_

_"Kirino-san...can you promise me something..?"_

_"...? What is it Shindou-san?"_

_"C-Can you promise me that you'll stay with me.. forever? By my side...?"_

_"..."_

_"...Kirino-san...?"_

_"... Are you Stupid?"_

_"Wha-What?"_

_"Of course I will! As long as I'm alive! I will protect you."_

_"Ki...Kirino-san..."_

_"Call me Ranmaru! And I'll call you Takuto! How's that?"_

_"...O-ok...Ra-Ranmaru...!"_

_I carve the distant voice on my blank map. As I seek to whom it belongs to._

_"Kirino! Wait up would you?!"_

_"You're way to slow Shindou haha!"_

_"I-I'm not slow!"_

_"Sure~"_

_"Wha-What was that tone of voice for?!"_

_"Huh? What tone?"_

_"Ranmaru!"_

_"Haha I'm sorry I'm sorry, come on Takuto let's rest here now and go home, we walked far enough."_

_"O-Ok Ranmaru..."_

_"...Hey...Takuto?...__Can you sing me a song?"_

_We're destined to go around further, further without end. Trying to find the fragment of my heart, I keep wondering._

"Ta-Takuto! Let go of him! Damn it! TAKUTO!"

"RANMARU! He-Help me!"

"What are you people doing? TAKUTO!"

"Sorry kid, this is the orders from the pythoness."

_Your singing voice soothes even my dried soul. I won't give up finding you. Whose smile has burned into my mind..._

* * *

**[ The God Eden Cave]**

The waters from the top of the cave was falling, the only sound that was heard in the blue cave, but in the middle of the cave there was a door, and through there you could see the red-haired diva singing, singing with all his might.

Just to please the dragon...and to keep the world in peace.

Hours passed, than the beautiful melody stopped with a cough.

"_Why...Why have you stopped singing?..You are a diva, which means you have to sing, sing for me to save the world from disappearing.. have you forgotten that already?_"

"I'm..I'm sorry master but my throat was hurting..."

"...I_ will let you sing again, but if you ever stop, than I will kill you._"

"T-Thank you master...I promise you that I will not disappoint you." The diva said while wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"No that will be enough for today diva."

When a new voice came from the behind the diva turned around. There was a tall woman with long and straight purple hair. Her eye's was hidden by a beautiful black-colored mask.

"Priestess Fuyuka... what are you doing here..?" The red-haired diva asked. He had a bad feeling for some reason.

"It's none of your concern diva, now leave before I kill you." She said while staring at the red-haired boy.

"H-Hai!"

As soon as the diva left the priestess turned to where the dragon was, but because of the blue curtain the only thing you could see was a silhouette of the dragon.

"We finally have a new diva just for you my master!" She said with a smile.

* * *

**[ Ten years later : Raimon Village ]**

"Yuuichi-senpai! are you home?" A boy with pink hair tied into two tails and light green-blue eyes knocked on the door of a small house.

"..? Kirino?" As a voice was heard from the inside of the house the door opened. "Hey! What are you doing here?" In front of the door there was a man who was in the 20s sitting on a wheelchair and behind him was his brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Well...I got something important to tell you...Yuuichi-sendai..." The pink-haired boy named Kirino said with a bit of doubt.

"Of course Kirino! Come in" The man in the wheelchair said as he smiled and move so Kirino could come in.

"...K-Kyouske do you mind leaving me and your brother alone...?" Kirino asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Of course." He said and left.

"Well? What do you need to talk about Kirino?" Yuuichi asked.

"...Yuuichi-senpai...I...I'm going to go find Shindou, it's been ten years now and I-"

Before he could finish the older man interrupted him.

"No."

"B-But Yuuichi-senpai! I've training from you for seven years now! I know I'm good because I learnt from you! Please I can-"

"No is a no Kirino, that is my answer." This time Yuuichi's smile was gone and now a serious face was there.

"..." Now both of them were silent.

"We already lost Tenma...Kirino... I just can't lose anyone again." Yuuichi finally began to speak, "I know that Shindou is your best friend, but... we don't know if he's even... alive.."

"No...no senpai I know he's still alive I..I can feel it, I know it sounds weird but I just have this feeling that Shindou IS alive!" Kirino yelled as he knew that this was the last chance that he could change the older man's mind.

"Kirino...just go and rest, I'll see you for training tomorrow with the group.

The pink-haired boy said nothing as he just ran out of the house.

_'I-I'm sorry Kirino...I just can't lose anyone else anymore... please forgive me...'_ Yuuichi thought as he close the front door of his house.

* * *

**Levi: Well this was fun! HI EVERYONE! My name's Levi ^^ Nice to meet you guys! This is a story that's the same as the vocaloid's AWESOME song series called Synchronity! If you guys didn't see it than you guys should it's SO AWESOME.**

**Ok so you might be confused on why I'm using Hami's (HeatHazed's other nickname.) account...well it's because I was to lazy to make a account... and I don't have internet in my home ^^;. ****If there's any question about this fanfic than ask away In the review box! Not in a PM cause Hami won't let me go into the PM place -_-.**

**T****here is a poll for the main couple in Hami's profile... I hope you guys can help me choose ^^ Than later on there will be polls for the extra couple ^.^**

**I also hope you guys will know that the first 2 parts of the beginning is a flashback! That's why I put it in Italics (the lyrics are underlined and in the middle).**

**Please REVIEW! :3 S2S2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Synchronicity**

**:: Searching the Skies for You ::**

**:: Paradise of Light and Shadow ::**

**and**

**:: ? ::**

**0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0o****0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0**

* * *

**[ The God Eden Cave entrance *Monday 9:35 AM]**

"So the diva finally changed.." A boy stood and looked at the blue-colored cave. He was wanting to go in the cave but he knew it was forbidden since it was the queens order. He couldn't go in there... even if he wanted to see him.

"Let's go, the Priestess Fuyuka is going to be here soon and if she finds us she's going to notice that something's up."

"Calm down Kageyama, I just thought that..._he_ might be in here.."

"I told you he might be dead by now, you know that the divas don't last lon-"

Before the boy could finish the sentence the other punched his face. Glaring at the fallen boy. He spoke.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, he promised me that he would stay alive damn it, and you KNOW that he keeps his promise."

"..But you know what the priestess does to the old diva," The fallen boy spit out blood. "Kariya."

"Shut up Kageyama." The boy, named Kariya started walking back to his horse. "Come on let's go, you said it yourself... no?"

"Heh," Kageyama chuckled, "Of course." With that he also walked up to his horse.

While the purple-haired boy was no where Kariya looked back at the cave.

_'You promised me...that you would stay alive...'_

* * *

**[ Raimon Village-Training ground*Monday 10:00 AM ]**

"I guess a lot of students are sick today...not that suprising since it's getting really cold..but let's be glad that a few of you are still here." Yuuichi said with a gentle smile.

"Yes sir! hehe." The short blue-haired girl, named Aoi said with a wide smile.

"Calm down would you Aoi?" Midori said with a smile of her own. "What's with you today?"

"Well it's because in my d-dream I heard him!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Huh? Who?" The short boy, named Shinsuke asked with a questioning face.

"Well it was Tenma! Could you believe it? He's alive! He talked to me saying that he's ok and that we should come and find him!"

"What?... Aoi I thought that you were all ok now...I told you Ten-"

"He's alive." A voice interrupted the girls talking.

"Wha... Kirino you believe her? I thought you didn't believe that kind of stuff!" Midori exclaimed

"Yeah, but something...happened, but anyway yes Tenma is alive I believe Aoi."

"Enough."

The voice interrupting their conversation started to talk.

"..You guys let's not have training today, Kirino and Aoi... stay back I need to talk to you two." Yuuichi finished and the others left being happy that they didn't have training today.

.

.

.

"Aoi...please tell me that you were just lying." Yuuichi asked with his left hand covering his face.

"B-But it was true! I heard his voice Yuuichi-san!" Aoi exclaimed.

"See I told you Yuuichi-senpai, they are trying to contact us, we now know that they are alive." Kirino said looking at his teacher in the eye.

"NO Kirino, I told you yesterday, did you not understand my answer? Aoi, no I will not let you go look for Tenma."

"Wh...Why? Yuuichi-san do you not miss him?"

"...Aoi, he was missing for 3 years, and no signs appeared and out of no where he contacted you? Do you not think that this is a trap?" The man in the wheelchair asked.

"Kirino you are now 17 and Aoi you're 16 you shouldn't be having this kind of problems you are supposed to have problems with I don't know, love life, drugs, and other things!...But.. but not this kinda of issues.."

"Yuuichi-senpai..."

"Kirino... Aoi just please go and have a rest. Ok?" With that the 2 students left the house.

"Aoi..."

"..? Yes Kirino-senpai?"

"I'm thinking about just going without his permission.."

"Wh...How? You know that Tsurugi-san guards the gate every night!"

"I know... but do.. do you know want to.. at least try?"

"I...I.."

"Aoi, I know that Tenma is like a brother to you, I know you want to save him, but if Yuuichi-senpai stop us than.. he would probably be killed later on."

"!...Kirino-senpai... I-I want to go.. no matter what..."

"Ok meet me at the training grounds at midnight...ok? Make sure to bring your weapon also.."

"Hai!"

Before the girl left the pink-haired boy called out her name once more.

"Aoi..."

"...?"

"Don't tell anyone.. we can't take any chances."

"Hai, do not worry Kirino-senpai." The girl answered and started to run back home to pack for her trip to go and save her best friend.

After the blue-haired girl left the boy looked at his teacher's house.

_'I'm sorry.'_

After that Kirino ran home and he quickly made himself a sandwich and started packing.

"Medical stuff for emergencies.."

"..."

The pink-haired boy chuckled. "I guess that's all I need...ha what was I thinking this isn't a vacation... this is a trip to go and save Shindou... his best friend.

"..! I almost forgot...he the necklace..." With that the boy went to his room and found his precious bass clef shaped necklace. It was a gift from Shindou, he had the same necklace exapt that his was a treble clef shape.

He hold the necklace tight, he was _not_ going to lose this...because...because this was the only connection that he had with _him_.

Right than the boy heard a knock in his front door.

* * *

Aoi ran to her home she was exited, she couldn't believe that she was finally going to go save her dear friend Tenma. She was packing the stuff she needed.

Bandages, simple canned foods and extra clothes, she only put stuff that she needed in her small sized blue backpack. When she was done she quickly took a simple shower and sat down on her chair. She finally had time to think.

Soon thoughts came inside her head.

_'What if this was really just fake? What if Yuuichi-san was right? What if Kirino-senpai and I just die?'_

Than the last thought came to her.

_'What if Tenma is already dead?'_

* * *

**[ Raimon's front gate *12:02 AM ]**

"Kirino-senpai a-are you ready for this? I mean I'm happy that I get to-"

"Shh.. Aoi.. if you're not sure than I'll go myself."

The pink-haired boy and the short blue-haired girl was now behind a big tree that was right beside the huge gate. They were looking for a good time to do.

"I-I am!"

"Than don't hesitate." With that the boy started running to the gate doors and soon the girl followed. Before they could open the gate a shadow figure soon pulled Aoi to himself a grabbed both of her hands from the behind and put a katana in her close to her neck.

"Who are you?" The shadow figure asked.

"Ah...I...I...Kirino-senpai!" The girl yelled as loud as she could, she wasn't ready, no, she wasn't she's to scared, but then she felt the tight hand that was holding her own loosen up. Aoi's mind soon began to think on her own. She spin so fast that the person who was holding her hand finally let go of her than as fast as she could she tried to kick the figure on the face with her right leg but soon got blocked by the figures hand grabbing her foot.

"Ah! Let_ GO_!" With that she jumped and kicked him with her left leg. The figure taken surprised got hit with her leg.

Before she could take her weapon out she was soon stopped by the familiar pink-haired male.

"Ha that's enough Aoi." Kirino said while trying to stop a laugh.

"Huh? But Kirino-senpai! that's-"

"Kyouske." Kirino inturrupted.

"What?" Before she could talk the shadow figure finally stood up and took of the cape that was covering the face.

It was Tsurugi Kyousuke.

* * *

**Levi:** ***GASP* Kyousuke? haha ok ok sorry about not updating a new chapter for a REALLYYYYYY long time! OTL **

**I promise to update faster as best I can ^^ But no promises because I have to come here to Hami's house which is kinda hard when she goes on Christmas Vacation!... and I'm here... alone.. went no where...OTL**

**BUT THE POLL FOT THE MAIN COUPLE IS STILL THEREEEEEE... haha I still can't believe that there was a vote for Tsurugi Kyouske and Kirino... haha well maybe I should put one for Kirino and Yuuichi... haha that'll be fun... **

**Please REVIEW! :3 S2S2**


End file.
